Quel but ?
by Fujoshi-x-nc
Summary: Quel est le véritable but de Papillon ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il tant à mettre la main sur les miraculous ?


Ladybug et Chat Noir avait enfin réussi à trouver l'antre de Papillon. Leur restant assez de temps, ils avaient suivi un akuma purifié à la fin de leur combat. Avec surprise, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame.

D'un commun accord, les deux héros décidèrent de revenir un peu plus tard, après avoir rechargé leurs Miraculous. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous une heure plus tard, il ne fallait surtout pas laisser le temps à Papillon de partir.

Une heure après, Ladybug et Chat Noir entraient dans l'imposant monument. Ils montèrent au plus haut de la cathédrale et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre, remplie de papillon blancs voletant çà et là.

Au milieu de la salle se tenait un homme avec une canne. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux héros. Ce fut Chat Noir qui l'interpella :

\- Alors c'est là que le Papillon se cache ?

Sans se retourner, le vilain lui répondit :

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir. Je ne pensais pas que les miraculous viendraient aussi facilement à moi…

\- Quel est votre but ? Pourquoi vous voulez tellement vous approprier nos miraculous ? demanda Ladybug.

\- Je doute que vous compreniez si je vous le dis…

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, dit le héros blond.

\- Je n'es pas besoin de vous le dire. Maintenant que les miraculous sont si proches, je ne les laisserai pas s'échapper !

A peine sa phrase finie, les deux sauveurs de Paris furent dans l'incapacité de bouger. Leurs mouvements étaient entravés par la magie de Papillon. Ce dernier se retourna lentement et s'approcha de Chat Noir pour lui retirer sa bague. Il fut néanmoins stoppé dans son élan par un petit bip semblable à un avertissement.

\- Il semblerait que je sois à court de temps, dit pensivement Papillon.

Au niveau de son cou, il y avait une broche en forme petit papillon qui attachait le haut de son costume. C'est avec stupéfaction que les deux héros immobilisés virent une des quatre ailes de la broche clignoter. Auparavant blanche, elle devint noire rejoignant ainsi les trois autres ailes qui étaient déjà sombres et un petit kwami ressemblant étrangement à un papillon violet clair sorti de la broche.

Le costume violet et noir de Papillon se transforma en costard noir d'homme d'affaire. Son masque disparu et laissa place à un visage bien connu de Ladybug et Chat Noir :

\- Mr Agreste !?

\- Père !?

Les deux s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

« Minute papillon ! se dit Ladybug. Si Papillon est Gabriel Agreste et que c'est le père de Chat Noir, alors Chat Noir est… »

\- Adrien ? demanda avec surprise Mr Agreste.

Alors là, si elle s'attendait à ça !

\- Non… Non, c'est impossible… murmura-t-elle.

\- Désolé que tu l'apprennes ainsi ma Lady… dit tristement Chat Noir. Père, pourquoi faites-vous tout cela !? cria-t-il à l'attention de Mr Agreste.

\- Tu dois me comprendre… Il ne me manque plus que vos miraculous pour la retrouver.

\- Retrouver qui ?

Sans répondre, Gabriel Agreste se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, suivi de son petit kwami. Il ouvrit une boite composée de sept compartiments, dont deux qui étaient surélevés, formant une sorte de Ying-yang noir et rouge. Les autres parties étaient disposées autour de cet Ying-yang et il y avait déjà quatre bijoux, chacun dans une case différente. Il y avait un bracelet dans la case jaune, un collier dans l'orange, une chaine de cheville dans la bleue et un médaillon dans celle qui était verte. Mr Agreste posa sa broche dans la case rose.

\- Il ne me manque plus que les vôtres et enfin mon but sera atteint !

\- De quoi parlez-vous père ?

\- Si ce sont tous des miraculous alors il doit y avoir des kwamis aussi… murmura Ladybug pour elle-même.

Elle était restée silencieuse depuis la découverte de l'identité de Papillon mais elle était vraiment curieuse.

\- Dites Monsieur Agreste, où sont tous les kwamis qui accompagnent ces bijoux ?

\- Je vois que la petite coccinelle a un peu compris ce qu'il se passe.

Le styliste désigna son petit papillon qui voletait autour de lui :

\- Voici Lijja. Les autres sont là, dit-il en montrant un autre coin de la pièce.

Les deux héros étant toujours paralysés, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce que montrait l'homme. Lijj alla alors chercher la cage où étaient enfermés quatre petits êtres. Il y avait une abeille jaune rayée de noir, un renard orange, un paon bleu et une petite tortue verte.

\- Mais où sont leurs maitres ? Je veux dire ceux qui détenaient ces miraculous ? continua Ladybug.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Une fois que j'aurai tous les miraculous, mon vœu sera exaucé et je pourrai enfin la revoir.

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous à la fin père ?

\- De ta mère.

La salle resta un petit moment silencieuse. La coccinelle pensait que plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre après avoir découvert l'identité de leur ennemi mais elle s'était visiblement trompée.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Chat Noir.

\- Mais enfin père ! Mère est MORTE ! Rien ne peut la faire revenir…

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et si elle avait pu bouger, Ladybug était sûre qu'elle verrait les yeux de son partenaire briller.

\- Tais-toi donc ! Si je réussis à réunir tous les miraculous je pourrais la retrouver !

\- Monsieur Agreste, dit calmement Ladybug, les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie, miraculous ou pas.

\- Quel insolence ! De quel droit me dis-tu cela !

En disant ces mots, le père d'Adrien s'était approché d'elle, menaçant.

\- Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal ! cria Chat Noir.

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas sa Lady du fait de sa position, il devinait sans mal les intentions de son père. Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et attrapa délicatement le visage de l'héroïne rouge. D'un geste brusque, il retira la boucle d'oreille droite de Ladybug, laissant un fin filet de sang couler de son lobe cassé. Sous la surprise puis la douleur, la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri. Le styliste parisien retira aussi la deuxième boucle avec la même violence. Cette fois-ci préparée, Ladybug ne poussa qu'un petit gémissement. Mais la douleur était tout de même présente.

Sans les boucles d'oreilles, la transformation ne pouvait pas rester. Marinette remplaça donc Ladybug et Tikki réapparut. Avant que la kwami rouge n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, Monsieur Agreste l'attrapa et la mit avec les autres kwamis prisonniers.

\- Tikki ! cria Marinette au bord du désespoir.

Chat Noir ne pouvait pas voir sa partenaire et Marinette en était plus que rassurée ; elle ne voulait pas qu'Adrien découvre son identité ni qu'il la voie ainsi.

La kwami coccinelle cria sur leur ravisseur :

\- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passe si on arrache de force un miraculous !

\- Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle peut mourir !

La phrase de Tikki tomba comme une bombe, les deux superhéros ne le savaient pas.

\- Ça m'est égal.

Marinette n'attendait pas vraiment de la compassion de la part du père d'Adrien mais Chat Noir était choqué de l'indifférence de son paternel. Ce dernier posa les boucles d'oreilles dans la boite, sur le Ying rouge.

\- Ne reste plus que ta bague Chat Noir… ou plutôt Adrien. Donne-la-moi.

\- Il n'en ai pas question !

\- Je sais que tu as autant envie que moi de revoir ta mère !

\- J'ai fait mon deuil, il serait temps que vous fassiez de même père.

A court d'arguments, le styliste trouva néanmoins un moyen de faire plier son fils :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte, Papillon savait tirer sur la corde sensible de ses victimes. Fils ou pas, il n'avait aucune pitié. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver sa femme.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Chat Noir… dit faiblement Marinette.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, son souffle était saccadé mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Adrien se sacrifie pour rien.

\- Alors c'est ce qui est arrivé à tous les autres possesseurs de miraculous ? Vous les avez tués ? C'est ignoble, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Papillon. Vous êtes ignoble.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques, coccinelle.

Lijja vint interrompre son possesseur :

\- Je n'ai plus assez de force pour les retenir plus longtemps…

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Chat Noir profita de cette faiblesse dans son entrave pour se jeter sur son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas son miraculous qui était resté dans la boite avec les autres.

Les liens invisibles se défirent totalement et Marinette tomba au sol. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et ses jambes étaient devenues si faibles qu'elles ne la tenaient plus. Sa tête était lourde, elle peinait à rester éveillée mais elle luttait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Chat Noir se débrouiller tout seul.

Ce dernier avait immobilisé son père au sol qui ne bougeait plus. Il avait dû s'assommer en tombant. Chat Noir se releva et se retourna vers Marinette. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage.

\- Ne… me… regarde… pas…

Sa respiration était de plus en plus pénible et sa phrase était saccadée.

Blessé, Chat Noir obéit tout de même à sa Lady. Il alla libérer Tikki et les autres kwamis. Malheureusement, certains étaient là depuis trop longtemps. Le paon bleu ne bougeait ni ne respirait, le renard et l'abeille avait du mal à se mouvoir. Quant à la tortue, elle semblait être en meilleur état que les autres. Tikki, elle, ne souffrait pas car cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était enfermée. Elle aida ses congénères à sortir de la cage tandis que le garçon blond récupérait les boucles d'oreilles noires.

Il les donna à Tikki pour qu'elle les apporte à Ladybug. Il devait respecter la décision de sa partenaire : si elle ne voulait pas révéler son identité, c'était son choix.

La petite coccinelle voleta jusqu'à Marinette pour qu'elle remette ses miraculous mais la kwami devait se rendre à l'évidence : les lobes de la jeune fille étaient arrachés et aucune boucle ne pouvait tenir sur ses oreilles meurtries.

\- Marinette… chuchota Tikki à son amie. Tu ne pourras pas remettre tes miraculous. Laisse Chat Noir t'aider.

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à parler mais elle secoua faiblement la tête dans un signe de négation.

\- Je t'en supplie Marinette ! Si tu ne te laisses pas aider par Chat Noir, tu risques de mourir ! Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la petite créature rouge. La jeune fille brune la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter bien que ce geste lui valut un effort surhumain.

\- S'il te plait… murmura Tikki.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Marinette dans un dernier souffle avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Chat Noir ! cria la kwami.

\- Oui ?

\- Viens m'aider s'il te plait…

\- Mais… et Ladybug ?

\- Elle s'est évanouie et elle ne peut plus porter ses miraculous.

\- Elle ne veut pas que je sache son identité… Je n'ai pas envie de la forcer…

\- Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec l'identité !? Sa vie est en danger bon sang !

Tikki était en colère. La vie de Marinette était en jeu, l'identité pouvait bien passer après. Chat Noir obéit et, passant sa surprise sur le visage serein de la jeune fille, il la porta pour sortir enfin de cet endroit fermé.

\- Où je peux l'amener ? demanda-t-il à Tikki.

\- Je pense que le plus sûr serai sa chambre, répondit-elle en voletant près de lui.

Le blond alla donc jusqu'à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng et entra par le balcon attenant à la chambre de Marinette. Il l'allongea sur son lit juste au moment où sa transformation se terminait. Plagg apparut, exténué : le petit être avait poussé ses forces à bout pour permettre à Adrien de ramener Marinette chez elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez~**

 **Pour la boite, je me suis inspirée de celle que l'on voit à peine quelques secondes dans le générique ^^ Faut dire que cette boite m'intrigue, surtout le papillon et la tortue... :3 J'ai du décortiquer le générique une bonne vingtaine de fois pour réussir à apercevoir les deux kwamis en plus de Plagg et Tikki, ainsi que les formes dans la boite x)**

 **L'idée que le père d'Adrien soit Papillon m'avait traversée il y a un mois, mais depuis quelques temps je suis obsédée par ça xD**

 **Breeeef~ Je ne sais pas si ça vaut une sequel donc j'ai arrêté là ^^'**

 **Merci pour votre lecture~**


End file.
